


Maniac

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie just wants to be happy, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, but loves Richie, conan gray - Freeform, eddie is in the closet, eddie kasbrak - Freeform, jock richie, nerd eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: So this oneshot is gonna be just a little bit different from my others. It's going to be based on a song! I'm hoping to do a couple of different songs oneshots. This one-shot is gonna be based on Conan Gray's Maniac. I hope you guys enjoy!Also, just a little disclaimer if the Losers are kinda out of character...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	Maniac

_Maniac _

_You were with your friends, partying_   
_When the alcohol kicked in  
_ _Said you wanted me dead_

Friday's sun was setting over the small town of Derry. Two teens finished off a six-pack of beer as they sat side by side in the back parking lot of their local mall.

"Rich, Truth or Dare?" The redhead asked the trashmouth as he passed her his cigarette before responding, "Dare" he smirked. 

The girl took her time, pondering about the dare. She blew smoke into the cool April air before she spoke, "If you could kill one person at school, who'd it be?". 

"Bev! I said a dare, you've gotta get your ears checked darling-"

"Answer the question and you'll get your damn dare" She responded, a glare in her eyes. He tended to do this when he didn't get what he wanted. 

"Fine... If you've gotta know, it's that asshat from the cafeteria. Eddie fucking Kaspbrak" He responded with a rolling of his eyes. 

"Isn't that the guy who ruined your shirt?" She asks, although her voice is soft, not much emotion since she's paying more attention towards the cigarette between her fingers then the conversation she was having. "The guy you dated?" She wondered allowed, without realizing the line she had just crossed. 

"Yeah, the total creep. And the nerve of that kid! Coming up to me in the cafeteria, ruining _my_ favourite shirt. I wish I could've given him the beating he was asking for" Richie mumbled as he pulled another cigarette out from his pocket and lit it. He was tired of always having to wait for Beverly to pass hers back. 

It wasn't as big of a deal as Richie made it out to be. Eddie was walking through the cafeteria with his friends, The Losers. The trashmouth was in the mood to have a little fun. So just for shits and giggles he stuck his foot out from beneath the lunch table and waited for trouble. Eddie hadn't noticed the hazard when he walked by, but that didn't mean he didn't trip and spill his mystery soup (not event the lunch ladies know what's in that shit) all over Richie and his favourite shirt. 

Well, that's what he claims, the shirt was the one he won during his first track meet, the meet that changed his entire high school career, he did come in third after all. It's what got him from the losers table to the table everyone wished they sat at with the popular kids. (cliche ikr?). But his real favourite shirt wasn't technically a shirt at all, it was a button-down shirt, some may even call it a Hawaiian shirt. It was white with dark blue palm trees, but he never told his friends that, well at least his new friends... They didn't really know much about him, aside from the whole 'track star' thing and Richie wanted to keep it that way. 

"Then do it... Anyone who ruins Richie Tozier's favourite shirt _deserves_ it" Her response was laced with mockery, practically holding back the laughter. 

Richie suddenly sat up a little straight, puffing his chest out in an attempt to seem more manly. "What? You think I won't?" He scuffed as Bev rolled her eyes. 

"I know you Rich. Your bark is worse than your bite. You say you'll do it, and never will" She glanced away right when Richie jumped off the ledge, landing on the pavement before subtly stumbling over his feet. He quickly caught himself and tried to play it off. The two had been sitting on a ledge in the back parking lot of their local mall. 

"Yeah. Well, guess what, today's the day you're wrong. Get ready to eat your own words, Marsh!" Richie practically shouted. 

He'd already turned to walk away when Beverly shouted to him "Take pics for me". There wasn't much emotion in her voice though as she knew that Richie wasn't going to do it. The two had been friends for years and she would bet that Richie would make up this elaborate plan but end up spending the night alone in his room, then wake up with an ache in his wrist. So she simply watched his back as he slowly disappeared into the night.

_So, you showed up at my home, all alone with_ _a shovel and a rose_

The front door opened almost immediately after Richie knocked on it. 

"Hell-oh..." The voice stopped mid-sentence. Their eyes grew wide with shock "What the hell are you doing here?", the boy at the door hissed. Before either of them could get another word out, the boy at the door glanced over his shoulder and slipped outside, gently closing the door behind him. 

Standing before Richie was his ex-boyfriend. The two had been best friends for the majority of their lives and decided to start dating in their sophomore year of high school. It went extremely well since the boys were head over heels for each other, powered by the countless years where they never admitted their love for each other. Let's just say they had an epic love story, but the ending came too soon.

Richie was tall. Well taller than the boy who stood before him, he had a couple of inches on him for sure. Richie's hair was a mess of dark curls that flopped onto his rugged face. Unlike the other boy who's hair was layers of neatly combed brown waves that perfectly framed his soft face, where his confused eyes stared daggers at Richie. 

"Eddie I'm so-" Richie started.

"No, stop-" 

"Please just let me explain".

"Start with why you have a fucking shovel" Eddie jetted his hand out to motion towards the shovel that Richie had held over his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, shit" He cursed before carelessly dropping it, letting it clatter on the front porch. Now with the shovel gone, the only other thing in his grasp was the rose. "Eddie, please... I messed up and I'm sorry..." His voice drifted off as Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

_ 'Cause people like you always want back what they can't have  
But I'm past that and you know that  
So you should turn back to your rat pack, tell 'em trash _

"Yeah, Rich. You and the rest of the fucking world! You're the guy who wants everything that you can't have. You know that I don't swoon over you like everyone else at that damned school and it drives you completely insane" Some could say Eddie wore a smirk on his face, but it was really his way of bitting back the tears that were begging to escape. 

_Tell all of your friends that I'm crazy and drive you mad_   


"Fine. Okay, whatever. You're so fucking stubborn. Eddie, I'm apologizing! I never do this and what, you can't even accept it! I'm trying to fix something here" Richie stopped to let out a breath of air, a heavy sigh. "This is exactly why we never worked, cause you drive me insane. I can't believe I let things get this out of hand, I should've dumped you when you started stalking me-"

_That I'm such a stalker, a watcher, a psychopath_   


_Then tell them you hate me and dated me just for laughs_ _So, why do you call me and tell me you want me back?_

"Richie, you are the one who told your friends that it was a joke, that we weren't dating, then you went and cheated on Sally fucking Jenson..." Eddie's voice cracked as the memories of the past years flashed through his head. 

The taller boy angrily ran his hand through his tangled curls. "I had to! I had to put on a show for the rest of the world so they'd get off my fucking back. What was I supposed to do? My boyfriend wouldn't even go public with me because of his overprotective mother" Richie knew the moment he said the words that he had just dug his own grave. "Shit, Eddie-" But he got cut off by the boy with watery eyes. 

"What Richie, what do you want me to say? You _knew_ that if I came out as being gay that my mother would fucking disown me. But you couldn't handle that..." his voice drifted off when a tear rolled down his cheek. He inhaled a shaky breath before continuing, "Y-You needed someone to show off to the whole school. Cause that's who you are, Rich. You're the Prince, but I'm not your fucking princess, not anymore...".

Richie didn't get another chance to say anything as Eddie's words were followed by the loud sound of the door slamming in his face. 

_ You maniac  
You maniac _

He knew to get behind the wheel was a mistake, especially after a couple of beers. But he had no other choice, he needed to get home somehow. On the drive home, he couldn't get Eddie off of his mind. He was furious, well... he wanted to be. He wanted to be so mad that he'd go and out Eddie to his mom, just to see his expression. But no matter how mad he wanted to be, he just wasn't. Because he knew Eddie was right. He knew that he called Eddie a crazy stalker to his friends because of the one time Eddie followed him to the mall where he went on a date with Sally Jenson. That led to some bullying by his friends and he felt really bad, but what was he supposed to do? Stand up for his now ex-boyfriend and risk losing his rank? But those asshats never really got him, or his stupid jokes... Only the Losers ever did. Only Eddie really loved him, not the jocks he hung out with now. 

Sadly to realize this, Richie's mind needed to focus more on his inner dialogue instead of the road he had just driven off of. The sudden force caused his head to slap against the steering wheel, sending a wave of pain through his head. This mind was spinning. 

_Am I dead?  
SHIT  
wow... Heaven looks a lot like my shitty car-  
OH NO, IT'S HELL!  
Wait-_

His thoughts were cut short by the soft music still playing from his car radio. Slowly the sweet sound of Sufjan Stevens' Mystery Of Love pulled him back to reality. He realized that he'd driven off of the road and landed in a grassy ditch.

_Okay, Richie, you've got this...  
Just look around and see what happened_

After calming himself down, that's exactly what he did. Looking around at the wreckage, it was clear he'd dented his hood and the bumper of his car, but everything else seemed to be intact. That thought changed when he felt something under his nose. Quickly wiping under his nose with the hem of his sleeve, he realized his nose was bleeding.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, resting his head on the steering wheel. 

_You just went too far  
_ _Wrecked your car, called me crying in the dark  
_ _Now you're breakin' my heart_

The phone rang one and a half times before it was answered. Richie was greeted by a voice that sounded normal as if he hadn't been screaming at his ex-boyfriend only a little over an hour ago.

"Hello?"

Richie wished he could've sounded as good as Eddie had.

He tried to steady his breathing, to sound strong, but he was only able to produce shaky words with a weak voice, "Eds... baby, _light of my life_ , I fucked up"

The words sent shivers down Eddie's spine. He hadn't heard that phrase in a _very_ long time. To others, the words 'Light of my life', are just other words of endearment. But to Eddie and Richie, it was a code, taken directly from _The Shinning_. It meant that the other needed help, that they were in an uncomfortable situation and needed to get out. For example if Eddie was about to have a panic attack in class and needed to let Richie know he'd signal him over "Light of my life, I need to go use the bathroom" and then he'd help Eddie. Or if Richie got invited to someone's house and he really didn't want to go, he'd use the code phrase and Eddie would come up with some fake thing they had previously planned to get him out of that situation.

Eddie jumped from his bed and retrieved his coat from the closet, simply asking "Where are you?", before leaving the house.   
  


~

When Eddie left Richie on his front step, he rushed to his room, hoping to avoid his mother so she wouldn't see the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_Fuck, FUCK! I was just getting over him... But of course, he's gotta come back right when I'm getting better._

There was a while where Eddie just laid on his bed on top of the covers. He was curled up into a ball, holding one of his stuffed animals close to his chest as he filled its fur with the tears that fell from his eyes.

By the time Eddie's phone lit up with a call from Richie, the other boy had already cleaned himself up and was reading in bed. As he attempted to escape his current situation.

_So, I show up at your place right away_ _Wipe the tears off of your face_ _While you beg me to stay_  
  
Eddie pulled over onto the side of the road near the area where Richie's car sat in the ditch. The car visibly looked okay from behind, well aside from the smoke coming from the front of the car. Eddie slowly approached the vehicle, examine the damage as he got closer. The hammering of his heart in his chest only worsened the closer he got to the car. 

His heart sunk when he realized that the driver's side door was already open. What he saw next caused everything to stop, his breathing, maybe even his heart. Richie wasn't there. Eddie quickly stuck his head inside. 

"Richie?" His voice filled with urgency and worry as he examined the car. He wasn't in the back, or anywhere! The blood on the steering wheel only made things worse. "RICHIE!" Eddie shouted, getting out the car. His mind was racing as he raked his hand through his hair. Suddenly it felt like he couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he inhaled he could never catch his breath. 

"H-Hey Eds..." The voice was weak, tired, but loud enough to reach Eddie. 

The boy's head snapped towards the source of the voice, "RICH" Eddie almost exclaimed. Richie had gotten out of the car and dragged himself on the grassy little hill that led to the road. He was sprawled out in the dark green grass, with a bloodstain on the neck of his shirt. 

Eddie ran to him, sliding onto his knees to be beside Richie before asking, "Holy shit... What happened?". After only a moment of being beside him, Eddie smelt something, he leaned closer and inhaled through his nose, "Fuck, Richie have you been drinking? I can't believe you honest-". But the shorter boy stopped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. Richie had sat up and hugged Eddie tightly. At first, the other boy didn't know how to respond, but he slowly gave in and returned the hug. At that moment he felt his breath finally return to his lungs.

He realized in that moment that no matter what he was feeling or where they were, Richie was always able to calm Eddie down. Whether his head was in the clouds or he was in the middle of an anxiety attack, Richie was the only one who knew what to do, and it always worked. 

Richie eventually pulled Eddie down onto the grass with him, where the two laid together, their limbs all tangled up and their fingers laced together as they held hands. 

_Well, people like you always want back what they can't have  
But I'm past that and you know that_

Eddie's head was laying on top of Richie's chest. Slowly rising and falling with the deep breaths that Richie was taking. He slightly shifted his position, he tilted his head up to look at Richie. His eyes were clouded as he stared blankly up into the dark sky. "Are you really sorry?" Eddie's voice was low and soft. 

The words caused Richie's eyebrows to knit together in confusion. He slowly sat up, leaning on his elbows causing Eddie to slid off of his chest, he laid beside him. "Eddie, I meant every word I said. I am _really_ sorry about everything I did. I-I let the popularity get to my head, but you know I'd leave all of that behind if that meant I'd make you happy, you know that, right?".

Did Eddie know that? Did he trust him enough to not act out, to not cheat again or spread lies? What was he kidding... The two losers had been best friends since fricken kindergarten, he wasn't going to let Richie's title of Derry High Track Star change that. Cause deep down he was still his Trashmouth. 

There was a moment where the two just stared at each other as if Richie hadn't just gotten into a car accident. It was like the rest of the world stopped for a couple of minutes, giving them time to just _think_. 

"Prove it, Trashmouth" Eddie's demand caused a small shiver to run down his spine, no one has called him Trashmouth in a _long_ time. "Prove that you're sorry".

"Whatever you want, my dearest spaghetti" Richie said, slowly closing the distance between the two. 

Eddie didn't protest when Richie got closer. He almost didn't even react, he just sat there in shock when Richie's lips brushed up against his own. The kiss was very short and sweet as if the trashmouth was just carefully testing the waters. But Eddie had been testing the water for so long now, trying to figure out his feelings. Sometimes you've just gotta dive right in. That's what he did. 

A moment after their lips parted, a smile filled Eddie's face before he leaned back in and kissed Richie Tozier. This kiss was different from the last, it was passionate and forceful, Eddie practically pushed Richie back onto the grass. 

The kiss was filled with emotion. It was every moment that the boys didn't spend together over the past two years. Every time they wanted to call, every time they missed the other's touch, every sad night alone and sob session. Finally reunited under the stary night sky. After a childhood of yearning for each other, plus two more years. 

_  
  
So you should turn back to your rat pack, tell 'em trash  
Tell all of your friends that I'm crazy and drive you mad  
That I'm such a stalker, a watcher, a psychopath  
Then tell them you hate me and dated me just for laughs  
So, why do you call me and tell me you want me back? _

Their lips parted for a moment and Eddie took the chance to ask "What about your rat pack?". His voice was quiet and mumbled before the two kissed again. 

This time Richie leaned away, he gave Eddie a look and asked "Why now Eds? Gotta ruin the moment" he smirks up at the shorter boy who laid on top of him, "What about them?".

Eddie pulled away, he mirrored the smirk that Richie wore, "What are you gonna do with them? They aren't exactly my biggest fans. What do they think I am again? A stalker? A watcher? A psychopath?". A playful tone filled his voice before he leaned down and kissed him again.

In response, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and rolled over, so now Richie laid on Eddie's chest, his legs slowly wrapping around Richie's. "Fuck them Eds. It's you Eddie, it's always been you..." Richie's voice drifted off as he buried his head deep into the crook of Eddie's neck. His eyes closed while he soaked up the warmth from the other's body. He released a shaky exhale as Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's tired body.

"I-I love you Eddie" He whispered. For the first time in a long time, he was serious, no dirty undertones or jokes, he was sharing his true feelings with the boy he cared for most. 

"I love you too Richie" he could feel Eddie's cheeks curl into a smile against his own. But he could also feel the smile when it faltered, "Never leave me again" the cold voice said as Richie leaned away so he could look Eddie dead in the eyes. 

"It's you and me against the world, you maniac".

**Word count: 3486**

**I hope everyone liked this one shot! I know it was kinda out of character but I really enjoyed writing it and giving the two different backstories and all. I also really enjoy Maniac by Conan Gray and I'm so happy I got to make my own story based on it.**

**Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this song based oneshot, and be prepared cause I've got more like this plan. And if you have a song that you want me to turn into a Reddie one shot then comment or message me! I take requests (;**

**That's all from my guys,**

**Until next time**

**so long and goodnight.**


End file.
